Fukami
by Shrenee
Summary: Crossover between GW and YnM, The Blue behind Violet eyes. . .
1. Fukami

Yay! I'm so glad that you've chosen to read my second fanfic! I'm so excited to be actually showcasing my work! Just so you want get confused this is an AU fic for Gundam Wing, but Yami no Matsuei pretty much stays the same. After a few chapters the whole dealy with the Gundam pilots should explain itself, so I'm not going to spoil it by explaining it here. Um, I think that's pretty much all the basic, welcoming stuff, so, Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Yami No Matsuei

Fukami                                                                       

_July 18, 2003___

_I don't necessarily consider myself a very kind person, even though I'm oftenly told that I am such. I very heartily doubt that if ever asked to say what good qualities I possess I'll ever say that I am 'kind'. I have this disposition that makes it seem that I'm kind but I actually am a very cruel person. If anyone ever looked into my thoughts to see whether or not their assumption of my persona was true they'd most likely see that I am a not nice person. Well, I think they would. _

_Okay, let me start from the beginning. My name is Quatre Rabarba Winner. I'm the heir to the Winner Corporation and a large sum of money. However, I'm very polite and not "snobby" at all. I'm sixteen years old, and a little small for my age, being 5'5" and all. I have this light blond halo of hair and crisp sea blue eyes that make me look like an angel. I'm a little scrawny, but whatever I lack in physical skill I make up for in intellect.   I'm a wonderful boy that will make a big difference in the working industries. _

_I'm not actually a narcissist, just incase anyone was wondering. I just happen to have read that out of a magazine. I paraphrased a few things here and there. Now, though, it seems I'm the talk of the modern business world. Taking over my father's company as I am; at such a young age even. It was odd. My father handed me the company three months before his untimely departure from the realm of the living. That's actually how they wrote it. (Not in first person, of course) What a beautiful cover up. I think it is at least. _

_However, I think they think I killed him._

_The thought makes me laugh. However, sometimes I'm afraid. There's a lot of evidence pointing towards me. The argument we had before he gave me the company, my rebellious attitude up to three months ago, the fact that I now have a crapload of money. And now my father's mysterious death. How sad that really is. I can only atone to my innocence, however, I have the feeling that unless I find out who's behind it, my father's death will come back to haunt me.  _

_All this thinking is hurting my head though. I have to go do something before I decide it's about time that I follow my father. _

_I bet you're wondering why I'm not mourning my father's death. I was just told about this news this morning. I actually believe that's why I said I'm not nice. Perhaps it's because my analytical mind doesn't think about anything other then self-preservation. I really don't know why I'm not. I don't even feel numb right now. Not even a little empty. I guess that's why I'm writing this down. This is actually my first journal entry in the past six years. I guess this should be important. Documented even. I want to write that I'm innocent, to wash away the guilt that I feel; you see the truth is-  _

"Oi, Quatre!" I'm jolted from my writings as I hear the familiar voice of a certain brown haired violet-eyed fiend. I smile, lowering my pencil and standing. Stretching as I walk to the door I open it to see a dazzling bright smile and two large, very genki ovals blinking at me. "Eh, Duo, what are you doing here at-" I check my watch and groan, "Two in the morning?" I make sure to make my voice sound sleepy. Giving him an 'I just woke up look' that he in no way bought. It must be great being able to read people's lies.

"Oh, were you sleeping?" He asked sweetly, his consideration coming two shouts too

late. I nod, rubbing my eyes blearily for affect. He smirks at this. "BS, Quat, I saw your lights on under the door and I heard that pencil of yours scratching away on that beat up wad of paper you call a journal." I sigh, I'm never going to be able to fake my way through anything.

"Uh huh, yeah, what now?" Duo crooned smugly. I groan once more before he decides to invite himself in.

"So what brings you here?" I asked while quietly shutting the door. "And how exactly did you get in here?" Duo gave me another of his award winning smiles.

"Oh, I had a nice chat with Abdul. You know, me and him have a lot in common." He stated lazily before lounging himself on my bed. "How so?" I asked confused by the double meaning he seemed to be hinting at. He smirked. "We both like to sleep on the job." I blinked.

 "You didn't-"

"A swift jab to the neck, like so…" He demonstrated in the air before smiling widely. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped before I sat down on the floor next to the bed. "I just faked my way past the rest of the guards. If Abdul let me in then I'm obviously alright, ne?" He explained.

"So what are you here for?" I asked pulling my knees up to lean on them. He seems to sober now. "Have you read any good articles in the papers recently?" He asked propping his head up on one of my pillows. I nod. "A few." I answer, beginning to understand the purpose of his visit. "Une says we have to get out of here for away. Away from the media." 

"We?" I ask softly. Duo sits up at that. "You don't think we're letting you go alone do you?" I blink. "But Duo, who's we? You're my partner. Is there anyone else? " I ask watching as a smile spread across his face. I really think that being without a smile for long increments of time would cause him physical pain. 

"Oh you know the gang, Heero, Wufei…Trowa. Yeah, all of them." I smile slightly as he mentions Trowa, just as he suspected I would. "Trowa's coming?" I ask wistfully. Trowa…I haven't seen him since…

At that thought I frown.

"Aw, Q-man, I know what you're thinking. But he's psyched to see you too. So stop the self pity crap." I nod, attempting another smile.

"Now let's see, Dorothy's coming too, along with Hilde, Sally, Relena, and Catherine. Catherine wouldn't let Tro go without her."

"Oh, that's good." I say with another smile. I think this one is more genuine then the last. "C'mere Quat." Duo says motioning for me to join him on the bed. I comply, however suspiciously. Duo scoots over to allow me room. I sit down next to him and he wraps his arms around my shoulders. "We all know you love your dad, Quat. You just have to wait a little bit until we prove your innocence."

"Of course, Duo, I trust you, I trust you all. And I'm willing to do whatever Une says, as long as we can clear the Winner name." I leaned into Duo as he began to rub my back. "Is that what you want right now, or is there something else?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "What?" I asked trying to find the relevance of that question.

"That doesn't sound like you?" I looked at him flatly. A long time ago I stopped trying to

glare. I can't do it well, as I've been told many times. So looking at people as if they're crazy (or sometimes stupid) makes up for the not glaring thing. Duo rolls his eyes.

"Don't give me that look." He said swatting my head. I wrinkle my nose at the gesture. "I know you a lot better then you think." I took my turn in rolling my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I actually don't know what you're talking about." I say looking away from him. He continues to stare at me as if he can see through me. I turn to look at him and catch his eyes.

I've always loved his eyes. He has pretty violet eyes that are comforting just to look in. Even if he is guarded in his gaze his eyes are still kind. And I feel safe around him. He, like his eyes, will never lie.  I found myself leaning forward and pressing my lips against his creamy peach ones. I think, in the few months that I had dated him, (we tried it once but it didn't work out) His large eyes and his pouty lips were my favorite thing about him. At least feature wise.

His arms slipped lower and I leaned closer before we both heard a scuffle outside the door. I slid out of his grasp as he jumped up and moved to the window with a wave.

It was funny to say the least when Abdul and a few of the guards along with Rashid opened my door to see me sitting alone on my bed. His eyes were wide as he looked around. "Master Quatre, has that rambunctious young boy with the long hair come by?"

  "You mean Duo?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes," Rashid answered rather impatiently. A frown marring his features. "Has Master Maxwell been by." I think on this for a second before nodding. "Yes, but not recently."

The guards decide my word isn't good enough and go through a thorough once over of my room, even looking out the window. They frown when they find nothing. "He wouldn't have been able to leave that fast sir." On of the guards stated. I frowned, he must have been a new cause I didn't know his name. I don't think I'm going to interrupt their search and seizure now though. I'll ask him later. "Alright, let's keep looking." Abdul told his men.

Rashid bowed politely, "I'm sorry Master Quatre for interrupting your night."

"No worries Rashid." I smiled warmly. "I actually thank you for doing your job." Damn the niceness! "And Abdul, I heard you were sleeping on the job." My smile grows wanton. He looks like he was a beached fish. "I wasn't Master Quatre, it was-" I couldn't help but laugh at his efforts.

"Relax!" I giggled…I really should find something more manly. Phoo.

"A little birdie told me." I winked and I knew at least he got it. He nodded and smiled (just so you know I love his smile. It's safe without being too reserved. A fluffy smile, how kawaii. Oh and I learned that word from Heero. It means cute in Japanese) Rashid looked between the both of us. He had an eyebrow raised and I got the feeling that he was thinking 'One of you are going to tell me something soon…or else.' So I opted for the easy way out.

"Good night!" I say pulling out my covers from where they were tucked under my pillows. Abdul's smile deflates, "You're cruel Master Quatre." He says and I can only shrug. See, I told you.

They leave, shutting the door behind them and I smile as I listen to them walk away. I was going to check the window to see if Duo was still around, but now I'm very comfy, snuggled into my blankets as I am.

There's a knock on the window and I reluctantly stand to go get it.

Sourly I open the previously locked window to regard a smug Duo. "C'mon, Love, we've gotta get now. Let's run away to the moon, and never look back." He said in a romantic British brogue. "We're leaving now?" I asked slightly put out that I wouldn't be in a warm bed tonight. "No time better then the present." He confirmed in a light tone. When he said it like that I couldn't help but forget the seriousness of the situation.

"Did I need to pack anything?" I asked. "Just yourself and a new pair of boxers for the morning." He winked. I rolled my eyes.

"Let me get a bag." I rummaged through everything that I might need and only took the essential, a change of clothes (nothing that looked like it had been bought by a billionaire), underwear, a picture, small enough to fit in my wallet, of the Maguanacs and well, my journal. That was really all I needed.

"Alright, let's get out of here!" Duo said reaching for my bag. I handed it to him and he threw it out the window. "Duo!" I exclaimed before looking out the window to see an average height Asian boy with unruly brown hair and a smug smirk catch the carelessly thrown item. "Heero?!" I smiled. I haven't seen him for months! He looked…the same, well mostly. But then again he was wearing that brown jacket and those jeans, and that damned green tank top. I guess, except for that smirk (he's actually showing emotion! Gasp!) he hasn't changed much. "I know he's cute but don't just stare at him all day, we have somewhere to be."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry." I say bowing slightly in apology. I know I'm blushing because he tweaks my cheek fondly before climbing out the window. With one last look around I follow suit and then we're well on our way away from the Winner mansion. Or one of them at least. Not that I'm trying to brag. Not me! blinks innocently

۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰

Dawn came swiftly on the Winner mansion, shining its pink tinged light on the man lounging comfortably in the. "You were right Rashid; he's not in his room. Should we start a search?" Abdul asked walking into the room and sitting down to partake of the breakfast lying out on the table.

"No, not just yet. I trust Mr. Maxwell, and if he feels that this is the best course of action, whatever he has in mind, then for now we will go along with it. Let's just give him time to get a few meters ahead of us." Rashid answered not in the least bit worried at his master's disappearance. "Alright, it's your call." Abdul agreed, also not worried at all.

۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰

            It was a grey morning. Beautiful with the specks of bluish violet that pecked out in the small parts between the clouds. Despite the dark grey of the clouds a brightness filled the room from the reflection of sun off the condensed drops. Groggily Quatre woke from his sleep. He had been sleeping, covers up over his head with only the top of his blond hair and a slender pale hand showing.

            Duo, on the otherhand, was still sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed. Completely under the covers only his braid was hanging idly of the bed. With a moan and a sigh he turned and buried himself deeper in his blankets. Quatre rolled out of bed ungracefully landing on his feet. Duo groped for the lost warmth.

"C'mon Duo, up." Quatre quipped anything but cheerfully.

            "Duo's asleep." Came the muffled mumble of a reply. Quatre sighed

exasperatedly before placing his hands on his hips. After making up his mind he walked over to the other side of the bed and jumped on the big lump. Landing on the brunette's stomach he smiled as he heard the "Umphf!" He settled in making himself comfortable by wiggling, deliberately. "Oi, Quat! I'm up, I'm up." Ignoring Duo's half hearted pleas he began to mercilessly tickle the sleeping boy. "Stop, stop!" Finally Duo sat up panting and trying to catch his breath. Quatre stood wiping his pajama pants of non-existent dirt. He offered a half smile/half smirk to the groggily glaring teen before moving to the nearby dresser.

            "Up, Duo. We have to get moving before the others get the wrong idea," He paused, "…again." Duo stood and lazily sauntered over to his good friend, who was hurriedly pulling clothes out of a drawer. Wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist he laid his head on his shoulder and purred. "Now what idea would that be, Love?" He asked after placing a few kisses down the boy's neck. "Duo, stop playing around. I'm busy." Quatre pulled out of his embrace.

"Quat." Duo whined.

"Grow up."  Quatre teased poking the stomach of his comrade.

۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰

Elsewhere another Blond grudgingly opened his eyes after a night of fitful sleep. Not that he'd gone to bed before three, but that's what you get for sitting on the sofa drinking coffee and watching late night crap on t.v.

Pushing himself up he turned towards the bed in the room that occupied his sleeping companion. "Lazy baka," He commented not dwelling on the fact that he'd only woken up a few minutes prior. He looked at his watch, which he happened to have slept in. "Six? That's it?" He asked in a tired groggy defeat. With a long suffering sigh he stood up and went to take a shower.

Emerging around forty-five minutes later, after turning his shower into a long drawn out bath (which is usually reserved for the comfort of his home) he found that he didn't have much to do. The case his partner and himself were currently on was deader then they were and there wasn't any coffee. Or painkillers. So throwing himself into the cold case wasn't an option. Then again, going out for coffee was a good idea.  With that thought in mind he went to get his sneakers.

            He was mildly surprised when Tsuzuki, Asato, his chocolate haired partner, began to moan and shift uncomfortably. As incoherent frightened pleas emanated from his partner he was drawn to comfort him. "Tsuzuki…" He called after padding over to the bed. In the troughs of a nightmare he had found himself terrified to touch the man. He didn't want to lose himself in other's nightmares. He had enough himself. However, he also found himself wanting to reassure the man of a stable and comforting presence, and in the end that always won out.

He leaned over the bed, shaking the man gently, only enough to wake him up without seeming offending. "Tsuzuki." He called again, making sure to add a tenderness that was rarely seen during the day. Tsuzuki calmed and seemed to have resumed sleeping peacefully. With a fond smile Kurosaki, Hisoka stood up straight and was about to leave when Tsuzuki moaned and began to wake.

Tsuzuki blinked blearily, trying to see who had shaken him. Instead of his partner, which he expected to see, he saw a very close resemblance to a Hisoka teddy-bear. With a delighted squeal he bolted up and squeezed the teddy.

Gravely surprised by the action Hisoka's eyes widened and his patented blush kicked in. "Kawaii!" Tsuzuki stated.

"Baka! Get off!" Hisoka stuttered just now getting his bearings back. (A/N: No pun intended)

"You look just like Hisoka!" Tsuzuki cried happily.

"What?" Hisoka growled, "I am Hisoka you-"

"Nuh uh, You're a teddy bear!" Tsuzuki cut in. "But you sound like him too!"  

"Wake up you stupid baka!!!"   Tsuzuki leaned back. "I am awake." He let go.

"Aren't I?" He asked scratching his head. Hisoka took his contemplative pause to hit him over the head. "Would you be seeing talking teddy bears if you were awake?" He growled.

Tsuzuki was silent apparently in deep thought. Blinking Hisoka stood bewildered. "Is it that hard of a ques-" His sentence was cut off by snoring. "Baka!!"

Hisoka gave up heading towards the door. He mumbled about lazy weird bakas before walking out of the hotel room.

T.B.C.

Well, that was it for the first chapter. I hope you liked reading that as much as I liked writing it. Well, anyway, tell me what you think. Please Review, and come back and read some more next time!

Shrenee


	2. Love and Life

Finally I have returned after one of the longest hiatus's I've been on. I'm sorry to all those who read the first chapter and were ready for the second update! Unfortunately I had a problem with my internet and I haven't been on for months!!! How sad for me! I had internet withdrawal! Anyway! I'm excited to be back. I'm going to make sure to update often, hopefully twice a week! So enjoy, cause I'm going to be post-happy!

Yay! I'm so excited to have the second chapter finished! I hope you all like!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Yami No Matsuei. I'm sorry, I just don't.

My first Reviews!!!!:

SapphireDragon: Yeay! My first Reviewer! I'm so excited! Thank you so much for your input. I should have really thought about those who don't know the series, Gundam Wing. (Forgive me for being inconsiderate.۰bows politely۰) But you don't really have to know much about Gundam Wing, because I made it AU and it doesn't follow the canon storyline. Therefore, to correct my thoughtlessness I shall give a short summary of GW. Thank you for reviewing, and please continue to keep reading!

Damiel42: Oi! I'm so happy that you're going to be writing a GW/YnM crossover! I've been looking all over for one and I haven't found many! I'll definitely have to read it when you post! Thank you so much for reviewing! And I hope that you do continue reading because I've got a lot of kawaii scenes planned for all of the Gundam boys!

Of course you can write in Spanish. My writing is very poor but I can at least translate pretty well. At least to get the point. And thank you so much, I'm so happy for your review. (I do hope you're still reading!)

Thank you all for reviewing. I do hope you happen to stumble across this story again.

And for everyone new to reading: Please enjoy!

Now, onto the reading!!!

Fukami

Chapter 2

Love and Life

_I don't know, but I think it's from watching to much of Disney's Mulan, after drinking too much cough syrup that I have come up with this question. What is the dark side of the moon? You could say that that's a very superstitious question with a very scientific answer. But, no one wants the logical answer. There's nothing fun in knowing that the dark side of the moon is the part of the moon that can't be seen due to the moons rotation. Every one wants that scary-as-hell answer that's meant for a horror film. For that answer though, you'd have to tango with something that isn't worth it. There have been many that have found out this answer, but scarce few have lived to tell of it. _

_I just happened to have found out this answer…but I didn't live to tell of it. _

_The dark side of the moon isn't necessarily black, but moreso a reddish color. The crew of the Apollo 8 described it to be the color of dirty beach sand. However, this dark moon has a more sadistic foundation then the one they saw. I remember this moon so vividly; it haunts my dreams at night. Endlessly it molests my psyche, never once letting me sleep peacefully, except in those sparse moments that I do not dream. That moon, that's always there, makes me dredge up memories of him. _

_Its dark red color makes me evoke the thoughts of the many things that I hate. That gruesome color is everything that I abhor. Everything about the world…about him…about…me…_

_Red, I can think back on the many times my father's face became red with fury, for little things or big things. Then there was that night, when red was the color of that moon…the color of her blood…the color of my blood. I absolutely hate red._

_But then, the romantic, congenial color of the ever present moon is no better. I hate white._

_The ghostly white of the moon we see almost everyday is just as chilling. It too reminds me of him. It reminds me of pain, of the hospital, of sterilization, disinfection, death. _

_There's nothing that could ever make me like these colors. Not that deep blush that I get when my partner actually wins some inane argument. Or the empty forms that are always on his desk because said partner has an allergy to doing work. (Despite how annoying that is, actually knowing him makes up for all that. But I doubt I'll be saying as much out loud) Still these don't even soften my revulsion of these colors. Especially when white is the color of the man that I detest worst then any nightmare, and red…red is the color that will forever mar my useless, childish body. _

_And then there's violet. The color that he seems to be obsessed with along with white. And yet, I can't bring myself to hate that color._

_Hisoka_

_2003_

_because I'm too sick to get out of bed._

۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰

There was life everywhere in Japan. From all of the shops bustling with customers to the many cars rushing over the busy streets. The sidewalk was filled with dozens of people all with their own unknown agendas. Each of their steps took them past many and their paths mingled with the various other individuals. The essence of their lives was shared with the many they crossed just for that brief instance. One such individual walked along, relishing in the feel of the human psyche buzzing along with the soft noise of the morning life, though their attention was directed elsewhere.

There was another form of life that took his interest. The green of the numerous trees that dotted the area and the birds that lounged in those trees or on the ground, just far enough away from passersby so as not to be bothered. He found himself caught in the harmonious grip of the life taken for granted by the early morning goers. As he walked along in an unhurried pace a merry hum filled whatever silence that may have remained around him.

Presently violet eyes slid over the scene he was walking past, taking in every detail and logging away important information, while looking idle enough to not look suspicious. Not that he doubted his current disguise made him look suspicious in the least.

"Ne, Juliet, wait a second!" Forced out of his thoughts he blinked a couple of times before realizing he had been called upon. With a long suffering sigh he turned to regard the newcomer. He put on a warm smile realizing it was his "look-alike".

"Goodness, I didn't think you were really gonna leave me when you said you would."

The newcomer whined in a pseudo-hurt tone.

Quatre folded his arms and stared at his "brother" flatly. "Then perhaps next time you'll think twice before going back to bed." He replied darkly. Duo gave a sheepish smile before looking over his comrade. "You really do look like me, it's almost cute, and yet almost freaky." He stated after taking in the long brown hair that now adorned his friend's head. It was put up in pretty pigtails and made the naturally blond look absolutely adorable. Not to mention the brown blazer and skirt that made up the girl's uniform he was wearing. That helped a lot.

"What I find is freaky is the name thing, Romeo and Juliet? I mean really." Quatre pouted. When he agreed to becoming Duo's twin he didn't realize he was to be a twin _sister_. But that wasn't the worst part about it. The worst part was the fact that he hated having long hair. It was hot, and heavy. This whole disguise aspect was going to turn out really bad for him in the long run.

"Aww, I think it's cute." Duo stated with a smile. He placed his hands in his pockets as he resumed his walk to school "That's only because you're Romeo." Quatre retorted following sulkily. Duo merely shrugged with a cheerful smile and the conversation dropped off. They both walked in silence as they took in the morning. Duo thinking over the current mission, while Quatre was trying to get over the whole "dress as a girl" to hide thing.

"How about we stop for breakfast?" Duo suggested after awhile. Quatre, startled out of his thoughts turned to look at him. "Oh yeah, that would be nice. We have a while before school starts." He stated checking his watch. Duo immediately pouted. "Then why are we out this early?" He complained good-naturedly. Quatre lifted an eyebrow.

"I want you to know I'm ignoring that question." He told while looking apologetic. Duo laughed. "Anyone else but you, _Julie, _and I'd be insulted." He stated. Quatre grumbled something indistinct before sniffing. "Let's just get something to eat. We have to meet the others before school." He said before donning his usual smile. "Surely." Duo smiled as well, however he couldn't help but feel a sense of sorrow. This wasn't his usual Quat. He just hoped it wouldn't be too long before he returned to normal, if ever.

۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰

After coffee there wasn't much else that I really needed to do outside. Of course taking a walk just to pass time was something but I really didn't want to worry my partner who would most likely wake to find me absent. That would probably send that bumbling idiot into flurries trying to figure out where I am. Not that I don't appreciate the sentiment, I just don't enjoy being babied all day long. It gets rather tiresome the fifth time someone asks you if you're okay only to get the same reply of six seconds ago.

Still I really don't like it when Tsuzuki worries, so I should head home. However, for some reason I find myself still sitting in the small coffee shop just on the corner of the block our hotel resides in, trying to decide if I want to get muffins or apple pie for that idiot. Muffins are a lot healthier, but he loves apple pie; see him happy or worry about his eating habits. I sigh; it's not as if it matters anymore. So I go ahead and get both. That way he's happy and full, at least till lunch...or brunch. I don't know why I bother anymore...

As I take the purchases from the cashier I move towards the door only to seconds later be stopped by the door swinging open abruptly revealing two brown haired teens, twins presumably. They walked or rather ran in, namely the male in the pair, while the other rushed after, seemingly trying to catch up. "Romeo!!" She reprimanded with a long-suffering sigh. The braided boy in question turned back to look at, who I'd guess was his sister, given the similarities. She gave him a flat look and his eyes roamed over to me who was still trying to get a hold of the bags that I had been fumbling with. "Oh! Sorry about that, here let me help." He offered moving over to help me with the bag.  
Normally I'm sure that I wouldn't have been fumbling, however looking over the two I couldn't help but notice to distinctive factors. First was that they were dressed as if they were attending the Sakura District schools (AN: Yes, I know, very originaloO) the second was their eyes. There were only three people that I've met with that eye color, and two-thirds of them I just ran into. I'll let you guess what color it was and who the third person is.  
He's smiling, and it almost looks like a smirk, and I realize that I've been staring. I feel heat rise to my face and I resist the urge to smack my forehead (seeing as I've already nearly lost Tsuzuki's breakfast once, I don't want to do it again.) I really hope I haven't been starring too long. At that thought I had a feeling my blush grew brighter. "Uh…thank you." I say trying my hardest not to look away. That sentence sounded very intelligent. "No problem." He stated enthusiastically. I nod and as dignified as I can muster I move out of the restaurant trying not to feel like a dog with its tail between its legs.

Back in the room I didn't immediately see Tsuzuki, however I knew that he was there so I went ahead and set the bag on the table and reached inside to grab the muffins. "Hisoka?" The bathroom door opened behind me and I turned to see Tsuzuki sticking his head out the door. He was in the middle of drying his hair with one hand and buttoning his shirt with the other. Somehow he also managed to keep his toothbrush in his mouth and talk. Sometimes I wonder about him. Hell, most of the time I do.  
"Yes, Tsuzuki?" I answered him while turning back to my previous task. I couldn't exactly see his eyes widen but I had a feeling that's what they were doing as I felt his excitement rise.  
"Hisoka-chan!!! Is that for meeee?" He asked moving closer to the sweet smelling bag. He leaned over my shoulder to look into the bag and I repressed a shiver at him being so close. (You can make of it what you will, but I say it was the fact that that damn towel was tickling my neck.)  
I didn't dare to look back at him, even though I knew he had probably gone all puppy-eyed on me. There is such a thing as being _too_ adorable. Let's not tell him I mentioned anything about being adorable. Instead of answering him I just move out of the way and let him to the bag. He did the male equivalent of squealing like a school girl and began to dig through the bag. There really wasn't that much in there. I'm starting to believe another dimension was created inside the bag and he is now trying to retrieve the lost sweets that happened to fall through. That is until he pulled everything out. Then all my theories went capote. He made a big deal out of opening the wrapped baked goods and for a second I thought he was going to start crying, either that or annoy the heck out of me with the mile a minute "Thank you Hisoka, I knew you loved me!" Speech he was giving.

"Alright, stop that before I decide to see if I can get a refund." I glower noticing that that damn blush was coming back. He was looking at me with watery eyes, probably considering whether or not I could do that. The way he was clutching his treats I was quite sure that he thought it was something I'd do. And in deed it is something I'd do, if you could actually return food. For no…good…reason that is.  
"You wouldn't actually do that, would you 'Soka? That would be really…mean." He said starring at me apprehensively.  
"Baka." I retorted rolling my eyes and stomping over to the coffee table by the couch. I picked up the case file and looked through it once more. Nothing more then flipping the pages idly, as I have already gone through this whole file at least ten times. I now feel as though I could recount this damned thing forwards and backwards. It brings a new meaning to "Knowing the case thoroughly."  
Sitting down I reacquaint myself with the pages and the few pictures that accompany them. According to the text we're after some kid who likes to kill animals and string them from trees. Really not our line of expertise as we're not exactly running a dead animal shelter, however for some odd reason the animal deaths are filtering to the Shokan division making our damn office look like a zoo. Still not our problem, right? If only that were true. The reason we're called onto the job is because animal deaths are beginning to coincide with the death of humans in this region. Shuffling through the sheets I find a graph that shows the incline in animal deaths as opposed to human deaths over the past few months. They begin to merge somewhere between the end of last month and the beginning of this one.  
It seems that this should be an open and shut case. We're in the area of the most recent murder and it's only one kid. There are three major problems preventing us from taking action though. First the deaths are too spread out over a wide range. No two deaths occur in or even around the same spot. We're only here now because this is the middle of all of the death areas. Secondly, there is nothing linking the deaths of the humans to the death of the animals. Even the Kiseki is showing that they were meant to die. Thirdly, and lastly, the kid we're after was laid to rest over one hundred years ago.  
How do you even begin to look for someone like that?  
Well, it would seem that the best place to begin is to find a median age. There doesn't seem to be an over all one so a guess is as good as any. The prominent unknown caused deaths in this area are a Toriya, Genji, a fourteen year old girl who attended the Aspen district schools, the district for those living further out in the country areas. There wasn't much about her. It might be a good idea to see if a picture could be found on her. There was nothing. No police photos or even school pictures. A photo would be a good place to start followed by an address. They could talk to the family of the victim and see if that yields any good information.  
Hatsuya, Omi, a twenty-one year old college student who lived in the city area and Teyuda, Lowery, a teacher in the Sakura district couldn't be tracked as easily. Teyuda lived by himself while Hatsuya moved around to much. What about these three if anything made them be chosen to die so suddenly?  
"Hm?" Tsuzuki drawled over a muffin and I looked up realizing I'd ask that question out loud. I shook my head, running my hand through my hair. "We need to call Tatsumi and see if he can get you a teaching position. Temporarily of course. Teyuda worked here in the Sakura district and with his untimely death I'm sure they'll need a−"  
"Hai, Hisoka, I've already spoken with Tatsumi-san. This morning actually." Tsuzuki smiled at me, not trying to gloat, just…smiling like usual. "Oh…" I say looking down at that case file before that damned blush could become noticeable.  
"I'll be starting tomorrow," He explained, and I nodded frowning, how many years have I been in this business and I'm still amazed at how much gets done in an hour. But considering my partner could you blame me? Sadly enough, considering my partner I shouldn't be surprised. Somehow he manages to be the best in the business. "So today's all free we can go sight-seeing, or try the restaurants or…" I resisted the urge to smack my forehead as he rattled off plans for what could be a free day. Those were few and far between. However nice it would be… "Tsuzuki we're on an assignment, not a walk through the park, Lazy baka." I hissed before standing. "Since you're checking out the school tomorrow how about we try and find some leads on Genji's home today. We can start at the police department in the Aspen district."  
He visibly drooped, "Demo…Hisoka, we haven't gotten anywhere with checking the police department for the other two. They might as well not exist." I glared at him giving him a deep frown and crossing my arms. "I never opened this to debate Tsuzuki. I want to finish this assignment as soon as possible." I had a bad feeling that he was going to take that the wrong way, but I couldn't take it back. Something about pride and dignity and, not looking like an ass. Somehow though I don't believe any of those applied to this situation.  
He gave a smile and nodded, "Alright Hisoka. We should go through the police files. I called Gushoshin; he should be able to get us whatever the police know. Watari is looking for the address to her house. So if we go to the station maybe the police can give us leads on eyewitnesses. I can't say that I have much hope but we can see." He said and I nodded to that, resisting the urge to gape openly. It really doesn't matter how long I work with him. I'm always going to be surprised by what can happen in an hour.

T.B.C.

Well, it's Shrenee here, giving another formal apology for the lateness of this chapter. I'm excited to say that by Monday the next chapter should be out. (I like space between my chapters but not months) I hope you enjoyed and please review.

Shrenee


End file.
